Talk:Dust/@comment-208.169.91.183-20161121013726/@comment-4010415-20161128114309
@Storm shadow 210 I realize I'm 6 days late, but... 1. Dust-infused clothing was actually first seen in volume 1, not volume 2. Cinder's red dress from volumes 1 and 2 has Dust sewn into the designs. She was using that Dust when she fought Glynda. You can tell because the designs on her dress started glowing. 1101 Ruby Rose 09508.png|Designs not glowing, Dust is not active 1101 Ruby Rose 10081.png|A flash from Cinder activating the Dust, designs start glowing 1101 Ruby Rose 10751.png|Another look at the designs glowing, Dust active 2. Technically, using Dust in its raw state means using a crystal of Dust, though "raw Dust" could also refer to Dust sewn into clothing, powdered Dust in a weapon, Dust infused into someone's body, etc. Just... Dust itself, not bullets. The only places we've seen someone actually holding a Dust crystal and using it that way have been the opening narration of V1E1 and WoR: Dust. But we've seen Amber use a staff that has Dust crystals on it, and we've seen Weiss use powdered Dust in Myrtenaster. I'd personally count those examples as usage of raw Dust. 3. Yeah, red being fire is definitely confirmed by this point. * It's been referred to as "burn" Dust. * In the sneeze scene in volume 1, Ruby sneezes on red, dark blue, and yellow powdered Dust, and it results in fire, ice, and lightning. * When Weiss sets the forest on fire in the initiation, Myrtenaster glowed red. * Adam's red sword blade alternates between trailing fire and making normal "slash" streaks in the Black Trailer. * Octavia's dagger has red designs in the blade, and when she used it to make a wave of fire, you could hear the Dust "shimmer" noise. * Amber's staff has a red Dust crystal, which she used for fire. V1e2 three dust colors.png|The 3 Dust colors Ruby sneezed on (Colors saturated to be clearer) 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster glowing red as Weiss uses fire Dust Btrailer adam fiery trail5.png|Big fire trail in the Black Trailer Btrailer adam strike.png|Compare to this normal "slash" streak V3 02 00070.png|Red designs in Octavia's dagger V3e7 amber red dust activates.png|Amber activating the fire Dust on her staff So far, from what little evidence has been presented to us, yellow is lightning (see the stuff about Ruby's Dust sneeze scene above), ice is some shade of blue at least, no clue what color earth/stone is... Gravity is probably purple, considering that RWBY Chibi scene where Ruby uses special Dust bullets showed purple stuff lingering in the air from her firing a gravity Dust bullet. Like SYUTK said, wind Dust apparently changed color at some point during volume 3's production. Back in volume 2, the artist who worked on WoR: Dust told us that the green Dust we saw in that video was wind. Volume 3 depicts wind Dust as white, but there are remnants of green wind Dust in the form of Dew's spear and possibly Reese's hoverboard. V3e2 00079.png|Dew's spear has a green crystal. She uses it to make tornadoes. V3 04 Amity.png|Amity Colosseum's Dust is white (Looks gray, but it's white) Amity colosseum exterior ca.png|Concept art shows the Dust crystals as white v3e5 myrtenaster white dust.png|We were shown white Dust before Weiss made a tornado against Flynt V3e7 amber uses white dust.png|The most damning evidence: Amber pointing the white crystal when she made gusts of wind I really do think that the barriers are made using Dust. In No Brakes, Weiss used Myrtenaster to draw a blue circle in the air, then pointed Myrtenaster toward where she made the circle, and the White Fang Lieutenant struck an invisible barrier that gained light blue shockwaves. If the barriers are made by something else that uses Dust energy, then how did Weiss make one with Myrtenaster in both No Brakes and Battle of Beacon? For every one else, screenshots of instances of barriers with light blue shockwaves upon being struck: Weiss dust shield.gif|Gif of Weiss creating the shield in No Brakes V2 11 00051.png|Screenshot of the barrier's shockwaves NeoUmbrellaShield.png|Neo making a barrier in Painting the Town V3e1 40.png|Barrier shockwaves from Reese and her hoverboard V3e2 barrier shockwave.png|Shockwaves from BRNZ hitting the barrier V3 0400014.png|Shockwaves from Coco's bullets hitting the barrier V3 09 00111.png|Shockwaves from the Nevermore landing on the barrier V3 10 00129.png|Weiss knocking WF members away with a barrier (she did it to WF Lt in V2E11 too) As for Lava/Glass/Fire Level 2 Dust (which is whichever shade of orange Dust that Cinder has used)... I really don't think it's glass Dust, if the Dust that she used in Dance Dance Infiltration is the same as she has in her red dress (which, it might be the same, judging by Beginning of the End). It's hard to tell if it's Lava or Fire Level 2. As the wiki regulars know, I lean more toward Lava simply because of her using it to make obsidian, but Fire Level 2 could be capable of lava-type stuff. Though... I wonder why I haven't thought to do this sooner. This probably won't yield much of a result, but we could compare volume 1's art style of fire vs whatever Cinder did in V1E1. Btrailer adam fiery trail5.png|Fire Btrailer adam fiery trail2.png|Fire Btrailer adam fiery trail1.png|Fire Yang9.PNG|Fire Yang17.PNG|Fire v1e6 weiss fire.png|Fire 1101 Ruby Rose 10115.png 1101 Ruby Rose 10152.png v1e1 cinder projectile.png|Cinder's... projectile 1101 Ruby Rose 10475.png